


Two Wrongs Don't Make a Right... This Might Be An Exception

by Resacon1990



Series: You Idiot [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, And Fluff too, Angst and Humor, BAMF Steve, Hugs, Hurt Tony, Kidnapping, M/M, Plural, Some OOC, Steve Gets His Hug, Swearing, Tony doesn't know how to shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resacon1990/pseuds/Resacon1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is taking back what's his.</p>
<p>(Not too gory with the violence, but the warning is there just in case!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Wrongs Don't Make a Right... This Might Be An Exception

**Author's Note:**

> Part of "You Idiot" series.
> 
> Can be read alone though. Just gotta remember that Tony was kidnapped is all!

The first rocket blows up the front plaza, killing a good handful of men and injuring more. Steve doesn't care though as he slowly aims and picks them all off one by one with his handgun, smiling slightly at the maniac sounds coming from Dum Dum ahead and the vicious swearing from Logan on his right.  

His comms are a mess of noise. Romanov barking at her team, Barnes flirting one-sidedly with her, Barton making stupid one liners, Thor declaring what each and every blow of his is for, Loki sarcastically mocking him, Banner actually relaying useful information, Parker squeaking as Hill and Potts appear to give him a lesson on women, the gibberish of the Howling Commandos with the different languages and the actual orders coming from Gabe, because frankly Dum Dum was just the psycho figure head of the team. 

It was utter chaos. 

Steve thinks it's brilliant. 

They crash through the plaza and head to the front door. Explosions rage on around them, big ones from some of the Commandos and larger ones from the East and West as Barton and Romanov blast their way through the complex. Steve doesn't pay much attention though as he crashes through the front door and stares at the maze of corridors in front of him. 

"Banner, I need a navigation through the layout," he snaps as he ducks into cover without Logan, leaving the man happily blasting everything around him that isn't already dead. There's silence from the techie on the other end for a long moment before his voice comes crackling through. 

" _I can't access the layout, the home system is unhackable. Maybe for a more advanced techie like... Like Tony-_ " and it's the first time someone's actually said Tony's name and Steve feels a sudden burst of realisation that he's here to save _Tony_ , "- _but I can't do it. Can you see anything you might be able to connect me too?_ " 

Steve swears under his breath before glancing around. It's nothing but a great big corridor now, the entrance hall having been blasted away by a trigger happy Flashworth, and unless he started opening all the rooms he wasn't going to find anything. 

"Oi, Boss," Logan calls out and Steve looks over to see him dragging what looks to be a young boy over, "he can help." 

Steve frowns as Logan ducks into cover, calling for the Commandos to cover him as he does so, before he holds a gun to the kids head and snarls "answer his questions" in his face. 

Normally, Steve was above violence to minors, but at the moment? Frankly he just didn't care. 

"Where's Tony being kept?" he barks, and the kid looks too terrified to answer. Logan shakes him roughly though and he quickly stammers out a quick answer. 

"I-I don't know," and he pales considerably at the two men's angry expressions, "I mean it! I d-don't! I'm just a kitchen boy!" 

Steve's reluctant to believe him, but he hasn't got time so he just presses on. "Where's a control panel or computer or something? Something I can upload the house layout into." 

They're rough and doubtful, but the kid gives him directions and Logan lets him go with only a mild concussion, it's impressive for the guy, and quickly Steve is standing up. 

"Alright, listen up," he barks as he fires bullets into the crowd of approaching guards. "Logan and I might have a possible lead, but I'm going to split us in to separate comm units. Loki, I need you to take Barton's group," and boy did he want to murder the freelancer when he started the bitching about being paired with Thor, "Parker you're with Romanov, listen to her, she has more experience than you. Potts, I need you to get on and cover the Commandos, be their eyes and ears. Banner, you're with me." 

It takes a moment but soon the groups are sectioned off and Steve thinks that putting Loki with Barton's group might've been a mistake as the explosions to the East begin to get more frequent and more louder. 

There was no time to worry. After a quick change of cartridge and an exchanged nod, Logan and Steve were gone. 

* * *

He flickers in and out of consciousness for what feels like ages, but in reality it probably wasn't. It's not like he can help it either though. They're roughly dragging him through the corridors and he knows the other must be close if the rubble that keeps knocking his head is anything to go by. It hurts, and he knows he whimpers a few times, but no one says anything to him. 

Tony can hear their orders, hear Hammer screaming at his troops to "hurry the fuck up and take the fuckers out!" and he can't help but smile at the fact the guy is just so damn TERRIFIED. 

Must admit, Steve's intimidating as hell when he wants to be. 

Stane is there now, murmuring to Hammer and Tony feels himself being pulled up to blink at them blearily. They're talking to him, demanding answers to questions he can't hear over the ringing in his ears and he winces as the slap him on his bruised and cut cheeks when he doesn't reply. 

"Take him to the basements. Lock him up, throw away the key if you have to. Just don't let him leave," and he manages to hear _that_ from Stane and he watches Hammer nod his head before he's being dragged away from the explosions and his team mates. 

What he would do from a communicator.

* * *

It takes a lot longer than expected to even find the corridor the computer room is supposedly located in, but frankly Steve's feeling overwhelmed. Banner managed to tell him that a sudden backup plane of Stane's men had turned up before he'd rolled to the side to avoid a bullet to the head and lost the ear piece. 

Logan was still laughing about it. 

"Our Great Captain," he chortles, "losing an ear piece? What happened to being all but anal retentive?"

"Shut up, Logan," he snarls as he unloads the last of his clip and rolls forward, bringing a fist up into a nearby guard's ribcage. There's a silent gasp of shock from the man right before Steve slams the butt of his gun into his temple and he crumples.

"Whatever you say, Boss." 

Steve lets out a huff and blows a strand of hair out of his eyes. He really hadn't been expecting the sudden influx of backup. Knowing he needs to contact the others he quickly begins to scour the ground for him ear piece, leaving the last handful in the corridor for Logan to deal with. The man can handle it. 

Finding his ear piece smashed under a rock though, he can't handle that. 

"Logan, I'm going to need yours," and he hates saying that because he doesn't want to leave Logan blind, but he needs Banner and needs to keep an ear on his team. Logan doesn't argue though and just reaches up to tug out the piece, taking a moment to toss it to him before turning back to the two men in front of him.

"Banner? All groups need to be connected, I need to know what's happening," he orders instantly, and there's a brief static connection before Banner confirms the others are on the line. "Barton! Status!" 

" _Um yeah. about that._ " 

"Barton." 

" _Barnes is almost out. A piece of rubble fell down and crushed his arm. He's still going, and Thor's putting in extra to make sure he's okay but he's not listening to us_ -" 

"Barnes," Steve snaps, "are you putting the others in danger?" 

" _Sir, I'm fine. It's just a bit sore is all._ "

" _You've almost lost your arm!_ " 

Steve groans as the two men fall into a bickering mess and he reaches up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Barton, do you know where you are?" 

" _In. um. some sort of garden?_ " 

"Shit." 

New priority. Download some schematics of the house and get Banner to help. Whirling around, Steve begins to storm down the corridor to look for the room. He hears Logan snarling at the last man behind him, some bullshit that would make the man crap his pants before Logan finished him off, but he doesn't care as he began to slam open doors.  

The first one holds nothing, the second holds two surprised looking guards who are easily dispatched, Logan joins him by the third, and finally it's the fourth that reveals a giant computer glaring at them. 

"You," Steve grabs the shocked techie and shoves his ear piece in his hand, "if you want to live upload the schematics of this shit hole on it. If you don't." he trails off but the sound of Logan cocking his shotgun, and he doesn't even question where the hell the man got _that_ , is enough of a warning. The techie goes pale but nods his head and trembles the whole way back to the computer.  

"Stane always hired wimps," Logan comments with a shit-eating grin. Steve glares at him before turning to hover over the techie. 

"Find some ammo, find some weapons," he orders over his shoulder though, "I'm all out." 

* * *

He's drowning. The light is blurry. His throat closes up. His eyes burn. His nose sucks up the liquid. He feels himself choking and coughing. The water is rippling and pulling him in deeper. 

"That's enough." 

Tony gasps in huge breaths as they pull him out, coughing up lungfuls of water and blinking rapidly. He feels like hell but he manages to tilt his head back to stare up at Hammer. 

"Having your lackeys torture me now?" he asks, smirking, "can't do it yourself?" 

"What else are lackeys for, Stark?" Hammer replied just as a meaty fist slams into Tony's face, sending him reeling to the side and he can't tell anymore if its blood or water spilling from his lips. 

"Well I know you enjoy getting buggered by half of them," he spits but this time he's prepared and braces himself for the raining of fists that pummel his body. He glances Hammer's enraged face though and counts it as a small victory. 

"They're losing you know," Hammer suddenly gloats, and Tony freezes as the lackeys pull away. "You're little Raggedy Ann group." 

"No they're not." 

Hammer laughs, "yes they are. _Your_ Captain has lost contact, Barnes, I think it is, is putting his teammates in danger because he doesn't want to withdraw from battle with his destroyed arm." Hammer walks forward, grinning as he leans close, "one of those Howling Commandos is already dead. Shot to ribbons. And so it one of Romanov's team, Rhodes I think is his name." 

Tony's eyes widen and a small gasp of "no" slips from his lips. Hammer's lying, he has to be. 

But then he's being shown a screen and he watches in horror as everything Hammer just said is proven true. 

"The Boss is on his way to take out your 'Captain' as we speak," and they flicker to a shot of Stane walking with what looks like a small army behind him. "I don't think he'll survive this one." 

Tony can't stop the small tear trickling from his eye. 

* * *

"Banner! Have you got the schematics?" Steve cries for the fourth time, beyond worried now and teetering on the edge of a psychotic meltdown. Logan looks at his boss with worry before adjusting his gun and turning back to the doorway as lookout. 

" _Dammit! Steve! Stop asking! It's still loading and it's still going to be loading in the next five seconds when you ask again! Back off!_ "

He has half a mind to dress Banner down right then and there for not only calling him by his _name_ but also addressing him in that tone, but he knows it'll get him nowhere so he just settles for a violent string of swear words and pumping a few more bullets into the body of the techie lying a few feet away. 

He knows Logan is looking bewildered and confusing, but frankly he doesn't care. 

The other man wanders over to him and gently pries the ear piece away from him and points wordlessly at the doorway. Steve gets the message, he knows that he's currently compromising the mission with his state of mind and since Tony isn't here Logan is taking over, but it doesn't mean he's not angry as he throws open the door and glares out at the hallway, daring anyone to come close to their room. 

He sees a flicker of movement.

"Logan," he calls over his shoulder and gets a grunt in return, "you did kill them all right?" 

Obviously not as a sudden shot rings out through the hallway and Steve is flinging himself behind the door to avoid it. Logan is there instantly and throwing a grenade, and where the hell he found _that_ Steve doesn't know, down the hall. The explosion is enough to shake the already unstable foundations of the half destroyed wing and both men hit the ground.

"Banner! We don't have anymore time!" Steve cries as he rips the ear piece from Logan. "We're going to have company in less than twenty minutes at most!" 

There's swearing on the other end before Banner finally pipes up, " _alright! I might have a reading on Tony's whereabouts! I've found the others too. Barton's managed to get to the back conservatory, north-east_ ," and Steve's scrambling for the computer and staring at the map on the screen, " _Romanov's making her way to the heart of the mansion from the west, the Commandos are holding the fort from the front and you're currently on the ground floor in the southern-nest wing._ "

It takes a moment but he finally manages to locate where everyone is and quickly draws up a battle plan in his head. "Barton," he calls and gets a high pitched squeak as a reply, "I need you to pull out. Get Barnes to safety on the jet and I need you to pilot it for backup. We might need bigger guns soon. Thor, call in the Warriors Three and Sif, we're going to need them." 

There's affirmatives which drown out Barnes arguments thankfully, and Steve takes a deep breath. 

"Romanov, status." 

" _We're getting hammered, Cap. Rhodes is out_ -" 

"What!" 

" _He was babbling on about calling in police backup and was becoming a liability. He's unconscious and shoved in a closet somewhere._ " And Steve tries not to snort with laughter at the indecency, " _Coulson and I are surrounded on all sides at the moment, it looks like the brunt of the reinforcements headed for us._ " 

"Gabe?" 

" _We're clear out front, Cap. Dum Dum's cleaning up the stragglers and Morita is taken a breather. He took a bad blow that left him a bit dazed earlier._ "

He takes another breath, doing some mental calculations before he finally comes to a decision. "Gabe, send Dum Dum and Flashworth around to help Romanov and Coulson. Strike hard, strike fast. Potts? Hill?" the girls call back quickly, "I need you both to ready the supplies back home. We're suffering a lot here and will need a lot of patching up. Loki, Parker, I need you two to do as much electrical sabotage as possible. Anything and everything. Get in the mainframe and fuck them up." 

Logan slams a hand on his shoulder and growls, "they're coming." 

Steve swears. "Banner, you're directing me and Logan." 

He doesn't give anyone time to argue as he whirls around and catches Logan's arm, pulling him out of the room with a harsh tug. They're not even over the threshold though when shots are firing out and slamming into the walls on either side, making them freeze. 

"Hello Steve." 

* * *

Hammer's swearing into a phone, his two lackeys standing on either side of him looking confused and worried. Tony smiles at that. It's a good sign. A good sign that he was actually going to get out of here because Steve was _winning_. 

The bastard had lied. And Tony had fallen for those lies. 

He'd believed earlier he'd be able to get out of this mess. When a dodgy looking van had pulled up beside him when he was on his way to the restaurant to meet with Steve, he'd known something was wrong. Dodgy vans don't just come out of nowhere. But after being smashed on the head and smuggled into said van it'd only been confirmed. But it hadn't been a big deal to him. Tony escaped kidnappings on a regular basis. 

It was only when he saw Stane, the man who'd been raising hell with his family for years had he realised just how screwed he actually kinda was. 

Hammer would've been easy. The guy was a vain wannabe who desperately wanted to play with the big boys in the big league. Stane on the other hand was a lot more deadly and was a right _sneaky bastard_. 

Tony had no doubts that Steve would save him. But he couldn't help but wonder. 

At what cost? 

* * *

Stane looks like a metaphorical cat who's just caught the metaphorical mouse in his great big ugly trap. 

Steve really hates that look. 

"Stane," he greets burlesquely, and he holds up a hand to try quieten down a growling Logan. He swears the man's part animal. Logan ignores him though and if it wasn't for Steve's tight grip on his wrist he wouldn't be surprised if the other tried to lunge forward to stack Stane, he was practically vibrating with energy. 

"What brings you to this part of the woods?" Stane asks as he steps forward, his men moving with him as they fan out around Steve and Logan. "This is my land." 

"You have something of mine," Steve hisses back, and he's proud his face doesn't even move when he feels Logan pressing another gun in his hand. Probably a twin of the other in his right. "I want it back." 

"I took nothing of yours," and Steve almost takes a step back at the cold fury in Stane's eyes when he whirls to face him. 

"I think you'll find that if you look _closely_ you'll see that yes, yes you did you _fucker_."

Stane laughs, loud harsh and cold. "No, Steve," he chuckles, "no I merely took compensation." He walks even closer, his hand coming up and Steve flinches as he touches his cheek, reminded not to bat it away with the twenty plus firearms pointed at his head. "Your lover boy destroyed my company," he explains as he slides his hand up to run his fingers through Steve's hair before trailing down to the back of his neck, "and I want-" he yanks Steve's head back by the hair, pulling a few strands out and making him hiss, "- _revenge_."

"Fuck off," Steve manages to snake back but Stane laughs as he lets him go and moves back to his men.

"Execute his friend," he orders and Steve's hand automatically tightens on Logan's wrist, "keep him alive though. I want Stark to personally see the light leave his eyes." 

The sounds of guns being cocked and readied around the room sends Steve's brain into overdrive as he tries to think of a way out, but he can't as he sees all the barrels slowly turn to face him and Logan-

He feels himself flying backwards as the first shots fire. 

"Logan!" he gasps as he sees the man appear in front of him, and hears the sound of bullets shooting the breath out of Logan's bod, "No!" Without thinking he shuffles forward as Logan drops lifelessly to the ground, reaching out to touch his still chest and he chokes on another whisper of denial. There's savage laughter coming from Stane. 

"Aw, I'm sorry, Steve. Did he mean something to you?" Stane provokes, standing with his arms crossed and with a smirk on his face.  

Steve can't reply, too busy looking at all the still body of his friend. "Logan, dammit," he murmurs, and he reaches forward to push his eyelids shut. 

They don't move. 

He frowns and pushes harder, confused when they don't shut at all. 

Then they flutter. 

It's only from careful training that he doesn't flip out and instead just lowers his palm to settle lightly overtop of Logan's eyes. He doesn't question yet how the hell the man survived the barrage of bullets, and instead of listening to Stane's ridiculous monologue he focuses on Logan's blinking.

Slow blink, two rapid, two slow, three rapid.

He taps twice on Logan's face in response before suddenly he's raising his guns and firing them into the crowd of men surrounding them, unloading bullet after bullet into as much flesh as he can. An inhumane roar echos through the room as Logan lunges forward, slamming into the first man and quickly disarming him before joining Steve in his massacre. 

"Kill them!" Stane screams as he backs away down the corridor, pale and terrified as he leaves his men to charge forward, firing guns and swinging arms, "kill them both!" 

Steve swears. "Logan!" he calls, and gets a grunt in acknowledgement, "we've got to go!" 

There's nothing but swearing from the man for a minute before a cry of "get down!" reaches Steve's ears and he's instantly throwing himself behind two bodies, dragging one on top of him. 

The sudden explosion that fills the hallway frightens him a bit. 

He lies there for a moment, the ringing in his ears the only sound before he shoves the body off him and crawls across the ground, looking over his shoulder to see a feral Logan crawling out from his own hidden spot baring his teeth in a grin. 

"Good enough?" he calls, and Steve laughs as he climbs to his feet, shaking his limps out as he reorganises himself. Logan strolls over, looking over the bodies as he goes and occasionally shooting the few that might be still moving and looting the others of supplies. Steve watches patiently and accepts whatever Logan gives him as he taps a few times on the comm still attached to his ear. 

"Banner? You there?" 

" _What the fuck, Cap._ "

* * *

Tony's laughing when Stane comes hurtling into the room, and he still laughs even as Stane orders the others in the room to silence him. 

"You can't compete with him, Obie!" he jeers, "the Captain always gets what he wants!" 

" _Shut_ up! Shut up shutupshutup!" Stane cries and each word is delivered with a slap, and Tony wonders when a tooth or something thats _not_ blood is going to leave his mouth. He grins at Stane anyway, tilting his head up for easier access. 

"The more you touch me, the more marks there will be," Tony laughs cruelly, "and the more he's going to make you pay. You should know this by now." 

Stane glares at him before delivering one solid punch to Tony's solar plexus then turns to a frightened Hammer. "He's coming," Stane snaps, "and we're not prepared. Send out all of the men, comb the floors and kill everyone they come across, ready the vehicles for evac if it comes to it." He glances over at Tony who's managing to whistle despite his lack of air, "bring in more guards. This room needs to be _impenetrable_." 

Hammer stutters out a "yes, sir!" before he's bustling out the door and calling for his men to appear. Tony cracks a grin at how scared the other is and can't help but torment him. 

"He's going to set Logan on you, Hammer!" he calls out and watches in satisfaction as the others back stiffens, "and Logan has _no_ boundaries!" 

"And somebody shut this little _fucker_ up!"  

* * *

" _Left here, and take the second door on the right. It'll lead you down to the servants quarters. Tony's being held in the sub-basement by the looks of is so there's another level after this one-_ "

"Banner, these are fantastic facts, but keep to _just_ directions," Steve grunts as he lurches forward to swing his fist at one member of the group surrounding him and Logan, swearing when he misses and instead receives a harsh jab from another. 

" _Yes, yes. Sorry. There's five other men approaching from the right corridor, and they look like they're armed._ " 

"Perfect," he hisses, "Logan! Cover the right! We've got heavies!" 

"On it!" 

Steve manages to fling out a leg and kick away a man slipping to close to him and reaches a hand down to yank out whatever handgun his hand settles on and fires off a few rounds into the group. At least two drop and there's another cry of pain, but there's still a five-to-one ratio against him. 

Shots are being fired down the corridor to his right and he spares a glance to see Logan ducking into cover looking exhausted. It's a fact, they can't keep this up for much longer. There's still another two levels to go to get to Tony and the amount of men these walls are pumping is ridiculous. 

"We shall aid you, Good Captain!" a sudden bellow echoes down the hall from behind him, and Steve turns in time to see Thor breeze past him with the Warriors Three right on his tail, two of them darting forward to take on the men that were attacking Steve while the other two began firing maniacally on Logan's attackers.

Insane. The lot of them. 

"Go! Find Brother Stark!" Thor calls and Steve doesn't bother to argue, or question Thor's… _interesting_ vocabulary, as he gets to his feet and charges in the direction that Banner instructed him to go. He's crashing through the door and racing down the stairs when Logan catches up and he pauses for a brief moment. 

"You sure you can do this?" he asks, feeling as breathless as he sounds. 

"Just getting warmed up," Logan pants, "keep up, Boss," and then he's off and Steve's shaking his head as he follows. 

" _Romanov is on her way to assist you, and Rhodes is awake and kicking with her_ ," Banner relays in his ear as they charge down the hall after breaking down the door, " _Coulson's got Dum Dum under control and Barton's laying into Stane's escape vehicles. He can't get away this time, sir_." 

Steve knows that a smile at this moment is bad timing, but he can't help it. 

" _There doesn't seem to be anybody on this level besides the few littered in rooms up and down the next couple of halls, but Romanov can take care of them. Just keep heading straight until you get to the last fork and head right. The stairs are at the end of that corridor_." 

Time goes surprisingly fast when you're pushing yourself to the limit, but Steve throws the thought to the side as he pounds down the corridor. Doors open on either side of him and Logan but they both ignore it in favour of getting their speed up, and the sounds of more gunfire as well as Rhodes terrible trash talk alerts him to their presence as their backup. 

The last stairwell's in front of them quickly enough and they both take a moment to breath and check their weapons. 

" _Sir, the others are requesting you wait for them to join you for the final assault_ ," Parker's voice crackles through the comms and Steve frowns. 

"Who?" 

" _Romanov and Rhodes are already behind you, Thor and the Warriors Three are on their way down, Flashworth and Sif are escorting Dum Dum_ -" 

"Where are the others?" 

" _Coulson's rounding up the remainder of the Commandos and they're boarding the plane, Barton and Barnes are still up there. I think they're going to blow the place when the area's clear_." 

Steve laughs, "sounds good. Tell them to wait until we've got Tony first though, we can't risk anything." 

More affirmatives and suddenly the large group is rounding the corner, already checking their weapons and calling out their status'. It only takes a moment but soon Steve's standing there staring at a group of people willing to lay down their lives for not only him, but for Tony and he can't help but grin at them all. 

"Let's get him back." 

* * *

Watching Stane come hustling back into the room like a dog with its tail between its legs? It had been the highlight of his stay. 

Watching the wall explode and seeing Steve come storming into the room with an unbeatable team right behind him, already firing their weapons in warning as they stood bloody, ripped, torn and completely _insane_ though?That was even better. 

"Hammer. Stane." The way Steve says their names as he calmly walks towards them, hands in pockets and completely calm as his team easily train their weapons on everyone in the room sends chills up Tony's spin. He was right, Steve could be intimidating. 

"R-Rogers," Hammer replies, trying to be as equally intimidating but failing miserably. Tony stifles a laugh and glances over to see where the others are.  

His heart stops when he sees Rhodes. 

"Rhodey," he murmurs through the gag in his mouth just as the man spots him and is instantly by his side. He coughs out a lungful of stale air as the dirty cloth is ripped from his mouth and despite feeling parched and dry he still gives Rhodey a grin as he cries: "I thought you were death." 

"Mrs Bitch over there-" and Tony sniggers at Romanov's glare sent their way, "-knocked me out. I'm fine." 

Tony wants to hug his friend, but even after Rhodes tugs away his bonds and they drop to the ground he doesn't have time to as gunfire suddenly rushes through the room and yelling begins to join it. 

"Looks like Dum Dum's arrived," Rhodes snorts and Tony watches with a laugh on his lips as the man with the bowler hat tumbles in firing weapons left, right and centre, laughing maniacally.  

Of course, it's right then he notices Hammer and Stane exit the room, sprinting out the other side and away from the fight. 

It's right then he sees Steve take chase. 

* * *

Logan and Romanov are flanking him, the latter calling out Banner's directions as they take chase. Steve refuses to let _them_ go, he'd done that too many times already and he was _not_ going to let this be the same. He's already seen Rhodes go to Tony and free him, and he knows that Tony's in good hands.

He's got something else to do before he can go back and 'ride off into the distance with his damsel', as Logan had said earlier on the plane. 

He doesn't register Romanov's warning before he flies around the corner, and all of a suddenly gunshots fill the hallway. 

Steve drops to the ground. 

His arm stings, his leg is on fire, he's gasping for breath as white hot heat floods his limbs and eyes and he squeezes them shut to concentrate on forcing away the pain. He hears Logan's roar of anger and Romanov's cry of disbelief, and he forces his eyes open in time to see Logan all but push Hammer to the ground, tearing him to shreds already and Romanov flying at Stane. 

"No!" he gasps just as Stane smirks and lifts his gun, firing a torrent of bullets straight into at her. 

She crumples to the ground. 

With his own roar, Steve throws himself to his feet and charges Stane, watching as the man pales and clicks his trigger futilely before darting backwards. Steve doesn't let him escape though as he tackles the man from behind and they crash into a door, destroying it as they fly into the room. Although Steve barely registers the fact that his _guns_ , the things he might just _need_ , slide away from him as he quickly rolls the man under him over before straddling him, already pulling his fists back to slam into his face, each hit for Tony, each hit for the condition he saw the other man in as he stormed through that door. 

One hit. Two hits. Three hits. Four hits- 

"Get off!" Stane screams just as his own fist comes up and he slams it into Steve's ribs, a sickening crack filling the room before another fist lands against his face sending him slumping to the side, panting for breath. Stane crawls away from him, glancing at the door where the sounds of Hammer's screams and Logan's animalistic roars can be heard before turning to stare at Steve. 

"What the fuck is he doing to him!" he demands and Steve just gives him a blood-stained teeth grin. 

"Whatever he fucking deserves," he spits before he struggles to his feet once again, shaking himself to get ready. Stane arches an eyebrow at him before slipping into an offensive position. 

"Sure you want to do this, Rogers?" he goads, smirking at the wounded man, "don't you want to stay alive for your pretty boy?" 

"Fuck up," Steve snarls as he too drops into a position of his own. It hurts, it tugs on his still bleeding wounds and spots dance in front of his eyes for a moment but he _doesn't care_. There's too much at stake for him to suddenly fall to pieces now.  

If this man escapes again, fuck knows what'll happen. 

Stane makes the first move, his fist flying out and Steve manages to dodge it, his movements sluggish before he strikes forward, his hand flinging out to land a glancing blow on Stane's chin. The man topples back, but the blow hadn't been anything more than just a warning. 

"You can do better than that," Stane provokes and Steve's eyes narrow before he rushes forward. His fist flies out and Stane manages to dodge before his second comes around and slams him in the kidney, knocking him back. 

Steve feels a hint of triumph. 

"You little _fucker_ ," Stane snarls. 

And then it falls into a blur. Fists are everywhere, kicks fly out and Steve finds it hard to avoid them all let alone get in his own attacks. Stane's hands slam against his kidneys, against his stomach and his face and he swears he's spiting out more blood than his body actually has each time a blow lands on him. But he's trying, despite his sluggish movements and his blurring eyes. He knocks Stane to the floor at least twice before Stane takes him down too. 

It's not until the third time he's on the ground, Stane laying into his chest and he's hearing more than just one crack that he thinks he might've bitten off more than he can chew. He flexes his hips anyway though and angles his legs to knee Stane in the back before switching positions, landing on top of the man and punching him in the face. 

"You're not going to win, Rogers," Stane growls as he catches Steve's fists and forces them back against his body, "I've always beat you, and I always will." 

"Not. this. _time_!" Steve cries as he wrenches his hands from Stane's grip and lands a heavy hit to the man's temple. Stane goes limp, completely frozen for a moment and Steve takes the opportunity to reach for his guns. 

Only to find them not there. 

He swears colourfully as he realises they'd slipped off earlier and he glances over to see them lying by the door. He doesn't even pause as he clambers off Stane and rushes for them, hand outstretching as he gets nearer- 

He doesn't make it as a hand closes around his thigh, pressing into the bullet wound, and he's pulled to the ground screaming in agony. 

"Not today, motherfucker!" Stane cries and Steve pales as he sees a gun in the others hand, carefully being lowered to press between his eyes. His breathing grows more laboured, his wounds suddenly feel heavier and he takes a moment to realise just how _fucking stupid he is_. 

"You know," Stane sighs as he drags the cold barrel down Steve's face, digging it in painfully and making Steve wince, "we could've made a good team now that I think about it. You're a good fighter." 

"Bite me," Steve hisses and Stane suddenly backhands him with the gun. 

"It's just the breaking you that would take a while. I'm sure it would've been fun though." 

_BANG_.

* * *

His hand shakes as he holds the gun. 

He's a techie. Not a gunman. He uses his brain to escape situations. Not violence and death. 

But as he sees Stane crumble to the ground, a bullet straight in his head, and Steve slump back with a groan, Tony can't help but be proud of himself. 

"Steve!" he cries as he tosses the gun and sprints over, shoving Stane's body to the side and scrabbling his hands on Steve's shirt to pull him up. "Steve, are you okay?" 

The other groans and blinks rapidly, glancing up at Tony with wide eyes before a small smile splits his bruised and broken face, "Tony." 

Tony lets out a little sob and hugs Steve to his chest. "You idiot," he sobs, "you fucking idiot. You were about to die." 

"But I didn't." 

"Shut up," Tony orders and kisses Steve, ignoring him when he hisses at the obvious stinging his bruised face will have. Tony doesn't care though, the man can face a bit of pain for his utter stupidity and he insures they stay together like that for a long time, lips pressed against one another in reassurance instead of a real kiss. But it doesn't matter. It's something to share just between each other. 

"What happened to everyone else?" Steve finally manages to ask when they pull away, and Tony blinks past his tears as he smooths down some of Steve's hair. 

"Romanov's fine, Steve. It looks like Stane's not that good of a shot after all. Thor's got her at the moment and Logan's captured Hammer. They're heading to the jet with most of the others now." 

Steve's silent for a moment, processing the idea as he lies there. There's a thick heavy silence around them as Tony watches Steve look him over, clearly noting all the cuts and bruises on him. They're not at bad as Steve's though, at lease _Tony_ didn't get shot. 

"You're a mess," Steve comments after a moment, and Tony's laugh comes out a bit rushed and seems a bit hysterical, but he doesn't care. 

"Like you can talk," he murmurs back before slamming their lips together again, relief coursing through his body as Steve lifts a hand to cup his cheek before he's pulling away and yanking Tony into a tight hug. He goes willingly, and doesn't try to pull away when Steve hisses at agitating his wounds. He knows the man needs this as much as he does. 

Almost as soon as they part though, a small smile appears on Steve's face and he's quickly struggling to his feet, a wide eyed Tony helping him. 

"Guess we better get going then," he says and Tony sighs at his behaviour. The man's ridiculous, but he's strong. 

"Barton's going on about explosions. Hasn't shut up since Rhodes gave me his ear piece and they'd confirmed you'd found me." 

Steve laughs as he slips and arm over Tony's shoulder, feeling reassured by the weight of Tony's arm around his waist, "I promised him he could blow the place once we'd found you and got you out." 

"Are you crazy?" 

Steve smiles and raises an eyebrow at Tony. 

"Only for you." 

Tony laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's taken me ages to post this sequel even though it was done about a week ago. I'm just really not happy with it, and I want to do one more in the "You Idiot" series thats the aftermath, but one I'm completely stumped and two I don't know how many will be interested.
> 
> Bleh. Low esteem for writing. Bleeeeh!
> 
> Anyway. I like BAMF!Steve. Isn't he wonderful?
> 
> [Steve is still sexy](http://resacon1990.tumblr.com/)


End file.
